


It's a cat's way of saying things.

by CuriousCanidae



Category: UTAU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousCanidae/pseuds/CuriousCanidae
Summary: The conflict between a wish to confess their feelings and the fear of being rejected is a very strong one. Would there be a special step forward? Or only an exchange?





	1. 1

It's a warm winter evening as he walks down the road. Christmas is here, and carols could be heard on the streets. Delightful chatter could be heard here and there with plans for the night. Which certainly does remind him, he wanted to get a present for someone. Were there conversations? Maybe. Were there interactions? Maybe. Did they properly know each other? Also maybe.

Though maybe that wasn't the main topic today. It's Christmas. A day where things can be magical that it may seem like a dream. His quiet footsteps stopped before a shop. Likely the destination he had in his mind before he set out this evening. He glanced beyond the display window to the familiar scenery of someone cleaning the floor of the café. If it were any other day, he would have arrived at this place several hours earlier. Quietly sitting down in a seat with a book in his hand. A cup of coffee for himself on the table. However, he did not linger for long and left before he was noticed. He quietly muttered a few words to himself, glancing at his watch as he headed towards a second destination for today's endeavor. A shop for winter clothes

There was a scarf muffler he kept his eyes on. **_Soft sky blue with dotted starry patterns,_** which is a possible fit with someone he knew. The goal he desired to achieve today and a goal he had for quite some time so far.

The usual pleasantries were exchanged when he walked into the shop. A person of few words he is, as for the time prepared for today's determination was long, the enactment was swift. Within minutes, he was heading out the door. There was still another hour or two before it was due time, and it was just the time he needed. The short journey to his home was swift, as if the wind was behind him. There was just enough time for him to wrap up his present.

Several minutes before the café was about to close for the day. A cat showed up before the door with a letter in its mouth. Since there was nothing it could do to push the door open, it pawed the door and meowed. Attempting to catch the attention of a bypasser or the person inside the café. Soon, someone finally pushed the door open for the cat noticing there was a letter. After an exclamation of how adorable the cat was of course. With the help of the bell attached to the door, it caught the attention of the person the letter was destined to.

"It seems like it's not the first time I have seen you. Who is that letter for?"

He said, crouching to see eye to eye with the cat. Reaching out to take the letter and give a light pat to its head. The touch was silent, yet a light flick of the tail seemed to show it was content.

"Central Park, meet me after work. I have a present for you. That's pretty cryptic, isn't it? The person who gave this to you didn't seem suspicious at all?"

It seemed to be a rhetorical question, but the cat simply watched. Innocently waiting for the reaction. He seemed to dwell on it a few times, but the judgment was a yes because it was delivered from ' ** _this cat'_**. Judging from how the cat seemed to be smart enough to understand what others say, and often see it walking around.

"I guess I'll give it a shot. Doesn't seem like the worst will happen."

With the mission accomplished, the cat fled from the café. Hopping out of the open door to disappear... and of course to wait for the recipient to arrive.

Approximately twenty minutes later, just as the promise was made, the recipient arrived on to the park. The familiar footsteps on the stone sidewalk made him turn his head towards the person of interest. The streetlight over their heads seemed to only emphasize the meeting, for there was a moment of silence from the arriver to notice who was the person standing in front of themselves.

"[ ]?:


	2. 2

"[ ]."

He said, repeating their own name in response to the arriver's inquiry. Their mouth was covered with a dark blue muffler scarf, but the **_light purple eyes seemed to faintly gleam under the night sky_**.

To the arriver, this person always seemed to be the silent type. The one who was always in the background while watching or reading something with an expressionless face. However, he was always looking up from his book every few minutes as if to stay cautious of what is happening around them **_just as a cat would as they rest_**. Their eyes occasionally met, but nothing ever happened as [ ] would look away after a few seconds of silent exchanges.

"I'm surprised you're the one who's here. How did you know that cat will properly deliver the letter to me?"

He said, approaching the other with a curious chime in his words.

"Do you know the cat? Was it yours?"

Questions followed, one after another until there was an arm's reach between them. The waiter raised his hand to stop the arriver from approaching closer. Then momentarily looked away before meeting eyes once more.

"Just a little bit. I occasionally saw it when I go out to have a short walk or go to school."

"Huh, I thought you knew the cat pretty well when I saw it was you who was waiting for me. I thought it was odd enough that I see it about **_three times every day_**."

 ** _A light cough_** was heard, but it was soon followed by a question to cover the action.

"That's pretty frequent. when do you see it the most?"

"When I go to work, when I go home from work, and when I visit the library. I envy that cat since it doesn't have to have their nose in a book all the time."

A muttering complaint could be heard from the arriver. Of course, he knew there was no use comparing a cat to himself, but there was no harm in doing so. Not to mention it was in front of this person. Someone who he hardly knew, yet, felt even the deepest secrets would be kept sealed away.

"...I'm sure the cat has its own problems. Stray cats usually have problems of where they stay right?"

[ ] said, as he reached into his coat. Soon to pull out a carefully wrapped present for this very moment.

"This is the reason I called you here today. I wanted to say Merry Christmas to you. Would you accept my present?"

While the statement seemed clear without doubts, there remained a careful question in his emotions. Concealed so perfectly, nothing would seem abnormal.

“Saying no to something like that is rude, isn’t it? Thanks [ ], I never thought I’d receive one from someone in the same year. What is it?”

“Why don’t you open it? Telling you will be spoiling the surprise.”

On that statement, the receiver simply shrugged. Then decided to unwrap the present on the spot. The procedure was gentle. A light pull on the ribbon allowed it to be undone. Revealing a seam where the wrapping could be uncovered without tearing. An amused sound could be heard from the receiver as he began to pull away the wrappings, to finally reveal the first of the starry patterns to their eyes.

“Say, you made a good choice. I like this pattern.”

“It only seemed appropriate by your general style. When I saw I knew it was the one that will suit you best.”

While he was the one to set the initial small distance between them by extending his hand. He was also the one that took a step forward first at this moment.

“Since it was the color I seen you in the most.”

“I needed one to be honest, but never got to the thought of going to get one. It felt odd to walk into a shop alone and get things.”

“Maybe... I wonder how that works.”

A rare smile could be seen on the gifter's face when the muffler was pulled down. The giftee was thinking to return the smile with his own, but the next action taken by the gifter caught him off guard.

[ ] raised his hand and took the muffler from the receiver's hands. Then, in a swift movement, allowed the scarf to unwind and rest on the receiver's shoulders. Since both had similar heights, reaching forward was not a problem for him for his hands were swift and precise.

“…I really wanted to do that from the moment I set my eyes on that scarf. It suits you well."

A surprised blink could be seen from the receiver. Then when he was just about to ask why [ ] suddenly decided to do so, [ ] placed a finger on his lips. Asking for no comment on his immediate action.

“It’s Christmas, I can be bold for once can’t I?”


	3. 3

“Since today only comes once a year.”

Jin said, taking a step back and returning to the arm length distance. However, the soft smile that hung on his lips was slowly beginning to fade away. Souya was to ask, ‘What’s wrong?’ from the evident change in Jin’s emotions. However, the reason was explained before he could ask.

“I’m torn between fleeing right now or staying a bit more. The reason for one is because I don’t know what you’ll say about what I just did. The other is driven with curiosity about what you’ll say... What do you think I should do?”

He said, pausing to breathe before continuing.

“…And I was so determined today to see you today. But just as I gave you the gift, my courage is vanishing each second.”

The smile had already faded and now he was back to the quiet and expressionless person he was in the classroom. However, despite the unreadable face, the irises showed fear.

“I don’t know but why not stay? It's getting a bit late but there's no school tomorrow."

Upon the Souya response, Jin’'s eyes showed surprise as the lingering fear seemed to disappear. The eyes almost seemed to say, 'can I?' before clearing his throat.

"…Thank you."

He said, momentarily closing his eyes and breathing to organize his mind. Until the other abruptly caught his attention.

“Let me ask you something. Why are you so afraid of what I will say? I do like your present, and what you just did isn't something to be punished for."

Souya asked, touching the scarf Jin placed around his neck. Then he took a step towards the gifter.

"...Because... I never gave something to someone or received something from someone. I didn't know if you will like it or not."

"I like this present. I think I said that when I opened the wrappings. Besides, you gave me a thing or two before. Like the melon bread from the school's store."

"...I don't remember giving you melon bread, the only thing I remember was pizza bre..."

There was a pause in the sentence. No, an abrupt cutoff was the better term here as Jin began to look around their surroundings for a way out of this situation. However, before he could flee. The Souya reached forward to place his hand on Jin’s shoulder, barring the path of escape.

“I had a hunch and it seems like I was right. Don’t try to run away like the first time.”

“…W… what first time. This is the first time I ever reached out to you.”

“Maybe, but I’m sure I wouldn’t know about this if it was really the first time.”

He said, reaching to take Jin’s hand and lightly pressed on his’s palm.

“Your eyes are unique. Even more so up close as purple isn’t a common color at all.”

“…Since when did you know?”

The momentary stuttering from Jin’s voice vanished. The tone of his voice became incredibly flat as if something wrong was being trodden on. Souya might have momentarily flinched from the sudden change of atmosphere. However, for some reason, he seemed to feel no harm directed towards himself.

“Less than a minute ago. More like a good guess really. You have the same habits of constantly looking around and saying things with your eyes. You keep a certain distance to other people and gently step away if they invade your space... so on."

"Isn't that the same for everyone else?"

"Usually is, but there's a room of thought when you do it in the exact same way for both.”

He said, letting the hand go but still holding Jin’s shoulder.

“It’s not immediately noticeable but given enough time and interest it’s pretty similar.”

The purple irises narrowed for a moment. Though there was only a light sigh before he leaned his head on the hand that was on his shoulder.

“I was going to slowly tell you about it by your answer to what I was going to say tonight. But I guess the cat is already out of the box.”

Jin raised his hand to hold the hand on his shoulder. Lightly rubbing his cheek on the palm, just as a kitten would.

“Souya… I like you. I slowly fell in love with you as I watched you and felt how you were as a person. Would you please… Accept my confession?”


End file.
